The present invention comprises of a new and distinct variety of New Guinea Impatiens, botanically known as Impatiens hybrida hort, and referred to by the variety name ‘SAKIMP031’. ‘SAKIMP031’ originated from a hybridization in September 2009 in Misato, Japan between the proprietary female Impatiens breeding line ‘NE-4391’ (unpatented) having a blush flower color and the proprietary male Impatiens breeding line ‘NF-4858’ (unpatented) having a red flower color.
In September 2009, the female parent line ‘NE-4391’ and male parent line ‘NF-4858’ were crossed and a population of F1 plants was created. The F1 plants were evaluated in Misato, Japan in an open field trial. The criteria for plant selection included flower color, a strong root system and a spreading plant growth habit. At the completion of the trial, one single-plant selection was made based on the above criteria and vegetatively propagated. From May to August 2011, the selection was evaluated in an open field in Misato, Japan. Terminal tip vegetative cuttings of the variety were then shipped to Salinas, Calif., where the plants were regenerated and reevaluated for stability of traits. The selection subsequently was named ‘SAKIMP031’ and was found to have its unique characteristics reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation via terminal tip vegetative cuttings in Salinas, Calif.